The King Brothers
by Orothy Day
Summary: Matt teaches Carl how to do it right. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Emmerdale and everything related to it are property of Yorkshire Television. I own nothing, and this story in no way seeks to assume or question the sexuality of Carl

King or Matthew King, or the actors who portray them, Tom Lister or Matt Healey. This

story is purely a work of fiction.

Carl King was growing increasingly frustrated by his older brother Matthew, who had

started shutting him out of important business meetings, leaving him the last to know

about obtaining a new client, and constantly loading him with paperwork while he

attended lavish cocktail parties. After months of being made to feel like a little kid, Carl

decided to finally confront Matthew.

Walking into Matthew's bedroom in Home Farm, Carl was irritated to find his brother

nowhere in sight. He turned to leave, but just then heard the sound of the shower kicking

on in Matthew's en-suite.

"Matthew, are you in there?" Carl called out.

Matthew yelled back, "Yeah! What is it you want now?"

"I want a word with you! Come out here now!"

"Oh Christ, hold on a couple minutes, will you? I need a bloody shower."

Carl did as he was told (sometimes it was too hard to resist acting like the younger

brother) and sat down on Matthew's bed while he waited for him to finish his shower.

Carl was using this time to practice his speech, and had a pretty good grip on it when out

of the corner of his eye he saw a bracelet that looked strikingly familiar. He got up and

walked over to the table on which it lay and picked it up. On the back of the bracelet was

an inscription: 'C+C'. Carl recognised it immediately as the bracelet he had given Chas

when hey first started dating. Even though it had been a long time since they were a

couple, Carl felt his blood begin to boil as he came to understand why Chas' bracelet

would be in his brother's bedroom.

"What you got there, mate?"

Carl spun around in a daze. His body had filled with such anger than he didn't hear the

shower switch off or his brother come out of the en-suite and into the bedroom, less than

6 feet away from where Carl was standing. Matthew was still pretty wet and had a towel

wrapped around his waist. His eyes dropped from Carl's fact to the little sparkling thing

he held in his hand.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Look, Carl, it's not what you think-"

Carl lunged closer to Matthew, causing Matt to stumble back a few steps.

"Well unless you're about to tell me you are a cross-dresser in your spare time, I don't

see any other explanation other than YOU SHAGGED CHAS!!"

Carl was right up in Matthew's face, but Matthew wasn't backing down.

"Yeah, well so what if I did? The bird is fair game. And it wasn't like I was begging her

for it. In fact, if I remember right, it was the opposite way aroun-"

Matthew didn't finish his sentence because Carl had swung his fist and hit him in the jaw,

knocking him to the floor. But Matthew didn't stay down for long. He scrambled back up

quickly and stared Carl square in the face.

"Look here, mate - you can scream and punch all you want, but wouldn't you rather stop

me shagging your bird again?"

Carl blinked.

"What are you on about?"

Matthew smirked.

"I mean that Chas has... special taste, and certain likes... things you apparently never did

for her."

Carl started forward as if to hit him again, but Matthew put a hand up against his chest.

"I'll tell you what: I'll show you what really got her off, and I'll stay away from her from

now on."

Carl couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew he didn't want to be treated as his

little brother anymore, but he also knew this wasn't the kind of different treatment he had

in mind. But dammit if Matthew didn't know how to work his charm, no matter what

your gender.

"Show me."

Matthew grinned.

"Come over here".

Carl followed him over to the bedside table where Carl had found Chas' bracelet in the

first place. Matthew opened one of the drawers and pulled out two pieces of rope. He

threw the rope at Carl and promptly loosened his towel and let it slide to the floor.

Matthew didn't have to look at Carl to know his jaw dropped a little when he saw

Matthew's full, beefy body, and half-hard monster cock. He pulled a huge mirror out

from under the bed and placed it against the wall, pushing the bed forward so the top of

the metal bed-frame held the mirror tight against the wall. Matthew climbed onto the bed

on all fours, facing the mirror, and put both his wrists on top of the bed-frame.

"Tie my wrists to the frame with the rope," he commanded Carl.

Carl did as he was told and looped the rope over and under Matthew's left wrist, then did

the same with the other one, and brought the rope back over and through to secure the

wrists fully. Carl looked at the mirror and saw Matthew's reflection grinning back at him.

"Now what do I do?" Carl asked.

"Strip."

Carl threw off his jacked, unbuttoned his shirt, shrugged it off, kicked off his shoes and

socks, undid his trousers, and took off his boxers. Matthew let out a huge moan at the

sight of his younger brother's naked body. He hated to admit it, but while he had the

bulkier body and bigger cock, Carl's body was tighter, leaner, and more defined. Also his

dick isn't half-bad either, Matthew thought.

"Now get up here and fuck me. No kissing, no nothing. Just hard and rough. That was

how Chas liked it."

"And the mirror?" Carl asked.

"It's safer than a sex tape," Matthew replied. "You can see all the fun without having to

worry about someone leaking it. Something I learned after Charity Dingle screwed

Jimmy."

Carl shook his head. "I can't believe I am doing this."

"Oh settle down, Carl. How do you think Max earned all his pocket money when he was

a kid? Trust me - sucking my dick paid far better than cleaning the bathroom."

Carl was shocked that his brothers had done such a thing, but he was also a little miffed

that once again he had been left out of something. Oh well. Time to make up for that!

Carl got onto the bed on his knees and places his hands unsteadily on Matthew's back.

He spread Matthew's cheeks and tried to insert a finger into his hole, finding no

resistance. He tried another finger and it went in fairly easily too. "I told you," Matthew

started, "no need to wait. You can just get on with it". For the first time Matthew smiled

and he moved up to place his raging hard cock at his brother's entrance. He slowly

pushed through and felt the greatest sensation of being buried deep in Matthew's ass. He

pulled back, closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. Then he opened his eyes

again and looked at the reflection in the mirror. He had to admit - his brother and he

made one fucking hot pair. Matthew smiled and Carl smiled back, this time plunged his

cock forward into Matthew's ass with no hesitation.

"Fuck yeah, there's my boy!" Matthew roared.

Carl laughed and Matthew started moving back to meet Carl's thrusts. They soon found

their rhythm and Carl reached around to start wanking Matthew's cock, determined to

bring them both over the edge at the same time.

His thrusts grew harder and harder, and Carl was grunting, "Yeah take my dick, you little

slut!"

Matthew didn't know if Carl was speaking to him or to Chas in his mind, but he didn't

really care either. He just focused on what he could see in the mirror and that was Carl

fucking him hard, eyes focused on Matthew, and his tongue hanging out slowly as he

smirked at him. After a couple of minutes of this fast-paced fucking, Carl felt a tingling

work its way up his balls and his dick until finally his cum exploded inside Matthew's

ass. This feeling caused him to wank Matthew's cock even faster and soon Matthew's

blew his load into Carl's hands and onto the bed.

Carl leaned forward limply, his cock still inside Matthew's ass, and he breathed heavily

on Matthew's neck. They both laughed breathlessly and Carl smacked Matthew's ass,

grabbing it in his hand.

Matthew leaned his head back and whispered to Carl, "Now let me show you how Katie

Sugden liked it".

To be continued...? Let me know please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Emmerdale and everything related to it are property of Yorkshire Television.

I own nothing, and this story in no way seeks to assume or question the sexuality of Carl

King or Matthew King, or the actors who portray them, Tom Lister or Matt Healey. This

story is purely a work of fiction.

A few days had passed since Carl and Matthew had sex, and Matthew had not been able

to get it out of his mind. He had fucked plenty of guys before, but he had never had a guy

fuck him. He needed to get even with Carl, and he knew just how to do it.

Carl, meanwhile, had been doing everything he could think of to forget what had

happened. Since when did he go for gay sex or incest? He decided to go to work to try to

distract himself for these thoughts. He was elbow deep in administrative work when his

phone buzzed. The flashing light showed that the call was coming from Matthew's office.

Carl groaned and put the call on speaker.

"What is it?"

"Can you come in here for a minute, Carl?"

"I'm busy."

"It won't take long... unless you want it too."

Carl could practically hear Matthew smirking in his office. He wanted this over with -

now.

"I'll be right there."

Carl strode out of his office, across the room, and into Matthew's. Matthew was sitting in

his seat, behind his desk with a small smile on his face.

"So how are you this morning?"

Carl blinked.

"That's what you wanted me to come in here for?"

Matthew responded with a fake-innocent shrug. "Well whatever else would I want to

speak to you about?"

"So this isn't about the other night then?" Carl asked.

"Listen brother, I wasn't thinking about the other night, but if you want to talk about it, I

am all yours... as I am sure you remember", Matthew said slyly.

Carl knew Matthew was loving every minute of this.

"Look, Matthew, just knock if off, alright?"

Carl turned to leave the office but was stopped when Matthew yelled:

"Hey! I don't remember saying you could leave."

Carl turned back around Matthew was still sitting in his chair. He had a fierce look in his

eyes and Carl felt totally locked in by them.

"Now I let you get off inside my arse the other night, and I don't think that's something I

can so easily forget."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Carl said, sighing.

Matthew paused, looked down at his desk, picked up a folder, and dropped it at his feet.

"Come over here and pick that up," he ordered Carl.

"That is all I have to do? Pick up a folder and that'll be the end of it?"

Matthew arched his eyebrow and said, "Use your imagination while you are down there."

"Oh, you are taking the p-"

"Look, if you don't like it, then turn around and leave. No-one will stop you. But if you

think you can walk out that door without repaying me just a little bit, you are sadly

mistaken little brother."

The venom in Matthew's voice was really unnerving Carl. He did not doubt for a second

the sincerity of his brother's threat. But perhaps he was bluffing about him having to "use

imagination" and Matthew wouldn't really want to go that far. So, deciding to see how

serious Matthew was about this, Carl reluctantly walked around Matthew's desk and

stood before him. Matthew stared up with an impatient glare. Carl slowly kneeled down

until he was eye-level with the part of his brother's body that he would need to use some

"imagination" on. Carl shakily reached a hand forward to rub up Matthew's thigh and

cupped the incredible bulge yearning for release from the tight black designer trousers he

insisted on wearing every day. The tight trousers which showed the full, round, muscled

ass Carl couldn't get enough of a few nights before. The ass he wanted to-

'Okay then', Carl said to himself. 'Clearly incest and gay sex ARE something I have been

wanting to try for a while...'

Carl raised his eyes to Matthew's as he groped the bulge. Matthew gave a slight nod and

Carl's jaw clenched. He undid the zip of Matthew's trousers and reached in until he

grasped Matthew's warm, throbbing dick. Matthew's eyes fell shut and he moaned at this

first touch. Carl pulled Matthew's dick out of his trousers and wrapped his hand around

it, rubbing and tugging it until it was rock hard. Then, without warning, he leaned

forward and sucked the head into his mouth. Matthew moaned quietly. Carl took more

and more in, inch by inch, until all 8 inches were buried inside his mouth. He kept one

hand on Matthew's thigh and cupped Matthew's balls with his other hand.

Matthew placed his hands on the back of Carl's head, but let him move at his own pace.

As Carl gained more confidence, he picked up speed and began bobbing up and down on

Matthew's dick, licking his balls with his tongue when he had the full length in his

mouth. Matthew could have happily let him keep giving him what was fast becoming the

best blowjob of his life. But he wanted more. So, fighting the urge to blow his load inside

Carl's mouth, he pulled Carl's head off his dick and stood them both up. Carl looked at

him in confusion and Matthew grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Carl's head and

pulled him in for a kiss. Carl gasped in surprise and Matthew seized this opportunity to

slide his tongue into his open mouth. Carl moaned and grasped Matthew's ass to pull him

closer until Matthew's dick was grinding against Carl, who was still wearing his trousers.

The kiss grew deeper and more hungry and soon Matthew was kissing along Carl's jaw

and earlobe, and finally moved down to Carl's neck where he bit and sucked on his sweet

skin.

Without warning, Matthew yanked down Carl's trousers to his knees and spun Carl

around, bending him over the desk on his stomach. Matthew kept a hand firmly on the

back of Carl's jacket to stop him from moving.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Getting even," Matthew replied, resting his raging hard dick on Carl's ass cheek while

he roughly pushed a finger through Carl's virgin ass. It took a bit of pressure, but

Matthew liked the challenge. He then started pushing a second finger inside, doing his

best to prepare Carl for the thick 8-inch meat he was about to bury inside of him. When

Matthew had spread Carl's cheeks and prepped his hole, he placed his dick at Carl's

entrance and pushed forward with enough force, but enough skill, that he thought Carl

was going to come all over the desk from all his moaning.

When Matthew was all the way in, he began rocking back and forth, pulling out a little,

and then ramming the head of his dick back in until it hit the spot he needed to make Carl

scream out like the little bitch Matthew was determined to make him be. Matthew started

to grunt as his thrusts became harder, and between his grunts, Carl's screams, and the

sound of their fucking on the wooden desk, Matthew was sure the coppers would be

banging on their door any minute!

But Matthew kept going, wishing he had had the good sense to video this. He knew it

must have been one hot sight: two young, fit guys fucking their brains out, dressed in

Armani suits, with their trousers pushed down just low enough to show Matthew's

tanned, toned arse ramming his dick into Carl's tight little perfect ass. Matthew wanted to

come inside Carl right there and then, but once again, he wanted that little bit extra from

Carl. So he pulled out of him, his younger brother completely dazed and hoarse from

screaming with pleasure. Matthew yanked Carl up by the back of his jacket and forced

him down onto his knees, where he immediately started fucking his mouth with his dick.

Carl barely had time to get used to it before Matthew pulled out and grabbed Carl's face

in his hands.

"You're my little slut from now on, aren't you? Say it!"

"I'm your slut, Matthew. I'll do whatever you want."

"Good boy."

Getting the answer he wanted, Matthew started wanking his dick over Carl's face and

when he was ready to come, he stuck it back inside Carl's mouth and blew his load right

down Carl's throat. He let Carl swallow for a few moments before he withdrew one final

time, bringing a trail of cum from his dick and wiping it on his hand.

"Lick it off," he told Carl.

Carl went to lick it off but Matthew raised his hand and sucked the drops of cum into his

own mouth. Carl stood up and drew Matthew in for a kiss, licking off the cum from

Matthew's tongue and onto his own. With a satisfied swallow, Matthew pulled him in for

one quick, final kiss, and then the two brothers smiled at each other.

They were beginning to realise the full benefits of their new arrangement...

To be continued? Let me know PLEASE!! Even if you're not crazy about this pairing, let me know what pairing you would like to see (doesn't have to be from Emmerdale) and I will see about writing for you.


End file.
